Mixed Messages
by oneindigorose
Summary: Caroline is coming to New Orleans. Klaus is thrilled and afraid to break her heart. Cami is wants Klaus and Marcel. Elijah and Hayley are falling. The problem is, they can't seem to send the right messages to one another.


**A/N: Okay so this takes place before Marcel visits in the most recent episode in the Originals. He never came and everyone ended the night safe and sound with Rebekah still there. In Vampire Diaries nothing has happened past the party where the roommate dies. So sorry about the different time frames but this is how it's gonna be.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals **

_Um, hey Klaus, I'm on break and I thought why the hell not come and see your new house and stuff. I really do miss you and I understand if you moved on. *sigh* Tyler dumped me. I know it's dumb, but I thought that maybe he was my true love. He obviously isn't since he left me with a message! Well, I'll arrive in seven days. If you want to see me, pick me up._

Klaus threw his glass into the flames of the fire before him. His thoughts swirled around aimlessly. The names spun in his mind, Camille Caroline Camille Caroline Hayley Baby Rebekah Sophie Camille Caroline Camille Caroline. He couldn't think. Caroline was coming. She had left a message. She had told him that she was coming in on week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. Then he would she her. But Cami held his attention as well. He decided to pick up his discarded phone again and call Caroline. Maybe her voice would snap him out of his Cami thing.

The phone seemed to ring for hours before it went to her voicemail and her voice rang through the phone. "Hi, this is Caroline. Sorry I can't reach my phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can! Thanks!" There was a beep and he began to speak his feelings.

"Hello love, I was pleased to hear about your soon arrival but there seems to be a pesky situation here and I do not know if you will want to see me if you know about it. Remember that I have waited for you here, and I will most definitely pick you up from the airport. What time do you land?"

He hung up and made his way to his bedroom. "Who's the girl you just called?" Sophie pestered as she walked out of the kitchen. Klaus felt a flash of anger. "Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that I answered to you these days. Oh, that's right. I don't!" He replied, stalking off. "Tell me now! I swear it'll stay secret! I just need a pinch of drama or I might die of boredom around here!" She shouted after him.

"Then go somewhere else witch! I don't remember hiring a teenaged girl to manage my love life!" He responded indignantly. "So Caroline is visiting?" Elijah asked from his place on their antique couch. "Caroline, what a nice name, oh wait, I hate her!" Rebekah shouted from her rooms. "When did my personal life become a family matter?" Klaus huffed, exasperated. "Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" Hayley asked as she walked into the room.

"Hayley, I thought you were going to go rest after everything?" Elijah asked, concern laced in his voice. "Well, Tyler texted and I decided to come talk to Rebekah about it. Then I heard about Caroline and…" "What did Tyler say?" Klaus interrupted. "He has a pack somewhere and he wanted a co-alpha. I turned him down." Hayley said with a glance in Elijah's direction.

Rebekah stomped into the room. "I was going to leave tonight! But apparently my brother needs more drama, therefore, another babysitter." She huffed. Klaus rolled his eyes and Elijah chuckled at the snarky comment. "Bekah," Elijah lightly scolded. "Whatever! I'm going to find a salon. Come on Hayley! You're coming with." She demanded and stalked out to her car. When Hayley didn't follow, she returned. "I can't go to salons while pregnant according to your brothers. So you go and I'll stay." Hayley suggested and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna head out." Sophie said awkwardly and pointed to the door. Elijah nodded and Klaus threw his hands up. "Finally!" He yelled and Sophie grunted and rolled her eyes before marching out. Just then there was a knock at the door. Klaus sped to it, but the person he saw froze him. "Cami," He breathed. "Nice house. Your sister clued me in on the location." She said as she stepped in at his command. "Brother, be wise about this. You wouldn't want to mess something up." Elijah warned as he moved to the kitchen.

"Mess what up?" Cami asked, getting concerned. "I'm having a guest in seven days. It's important." He says quickly, avoiding names and reasons. "Okay, well, I'll be quick then." Klaus nodded and she continued. "I think I have feelings for you and I don't know what to do about it and…" She reached up and kissed Klaus fully. He responded instantly but he pulled away when he touched her hair and though of the color. Blonde. Caroline. He just cheated on the girl he loved. No. He failed her. But Cami was there. Caroline wasn't. She would know. She just would.

Cami saw the panic in his eyes and backed away. "I'm so sorry. I thought it would be okay and that you felt the same." "No, there is a connection, it's just, I'm just, uh, I promised myself to another woman." He rushed. "Usually I wouldn't say this, but we could try a side relationship. You can be with mystery girl and I can be with Marcel. But when we are alone, we can be together. Deal?" Klaus nods and she blushes before prancing back to her car and driving away.

As Klaus moved back to his study he saw that he had one new message. _"My plane lands at noon. Nothing can chase me away. I'm ready to act on these feelings that I've been having. I- I just don't know how many more heartbreaks I can take though, so be patient with me. Okay, bye._

His guilt nearly kills him right then. He just agreed to cheat on the one he waited for. When he finally got Caroline he messed it up. He dialed her phone number, which he did have memorized, much to Rebekah's dismay and waited for her to answer. She didn't answer and he had to leave another message. "Love, you want to be with me. I won't rush you as long as you live. And I will not force you and break your heart. I made a mistake tonight. I will never act upon the deal I made, you just need to know. A woman asked me to cheat on you in a moment of weakness and I agreed. We hadn't done anything. But if you hadn't called I would've succumbed to her spell. I miss you. Call me tomorrow. Goodbye."

He left his phone on the table and began his descent up the stairs, numb to the outside world. She wanted him, she really did. Those were his thoughts as he fell into a peaceful slumber, which he hadn't done in years.

**A/N: Next chapter in Caroline's POV and after that is Hayley then Elijah. The process will start over after that. Please please review. Be lazy and only leave a guest review if you want. I don't care as long as there are reviews! XOX**


End file.
